


Живешь только дважды

by boys_best_friend



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boys_best_friend/pseuds/boys_best_friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри Харт всегда находился в привилегированном положении. После смерти сам Дьявол вызывает его к себе для разъяснительной беседы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Живешь только дважды

**Author's Note:**

> Мнение автора о фильме "007: Skyfall" не совпадает с мнением Гарри.

There is no school like old school.  
(c) "Rocknrolla"

 

У Дьявола было подозрительно знакомое лицо. Гарри поздоровался с ним, почтительно склонив голову и стараясь не выдать своё удивление: хозяин преисподней выглядел точь-в-точь как Мерлин, лет десять тому назад, когда был помоложе, ещё имел волосы и привычку гладко зачёсывать их назад.

Привычки носить строгие чёрные костюмы у Мерлина не было никогда, и это было его единственным отличием от субъекта, который хмуро глядел на Гарри Харта с другого конца длинного полированного стола — в свою очередь, напоминавшего Круглый стол в зале собраний Кингсмен. Рога всех мастей и размеров украшали стены роскошно обставленного кабинета от пола до потолка: здесь были и оленьи, и лосиные, рога горных козлов, антилоп, косуль, лихо скрученные бараньи рога и трогательные маленькие рожки каких-то безвестных козликов.

— Садитесь, мистер Харт, — повелительно бросил тип в костюме, и Гарри подчинился. Сел, разглядывая рога на противоположной стене и мысленно примеряя их на хозяина кабинета.

— Полагаю, мне не нужно себя представлять, а ваше имя я и так знаю. Можете обращаться ко мне «Ваше Тёмное Высочество». Или «Адское Высочество», как вам больше нравится.

Гарри церемонно кивнул. Ситуация всё больше его забавляла: в аду, как оказалось, не было запаха серы и гигантских котлов с грешниками, а были отменные портные и вполне земной этикет. Он начал прикидывать, предложит ли ему Князь Тьмы промочить горло выдержанным адским виски, но тот сразу перешёл от формальностей к делу:

— Вы приглашены сюда, чтобы мы могли обсудить ваши земные поступки определённого характера.

— Мои грехи?

— Если вам угодно. — Он придвинул к себе отпечатанный на принтере лист бумаги.

— Это всё? — искренне поразился Гарри, глядя на лист.

— Нет, это только за последние несколько дней. Более ранние данные сейчас недоступны, у нас был сбой системы. — Дьявол сделал ровно такое же кислое лицо, какое сделал бы Мерлин, сообщая о том, что случайно стёр все данные длительного наблюдения за объектом.

— Начнём с самого свежего: буквально только что вы совершили массовое убийство в церкви штата Кентукки. Сорок человек, включая проповедника. За три с половиной минуты вы всех отправили на тот свет. На этот, в нашем случае. — Дьявол поднял голову от бумаги и посмотрел на Гарри с некоторым, как ему показалось, уважением. — Вы можете что-то сказать в своё оправдание?

— Ничего, кроме того, что находился под влиянием массового психоза и не осознавал своих действий.

Гарри замолчал, с достоинством глядя в глаза своего визави — то ли орехово-карие, то ли зелёные, неуловимо меняющие цвет без всякой причины. Дьявол, казалось, ждал продолжения его речи.

— Кроме того, Ваше Адское Высочество, я полагаю, что штат Кентукки и мир в целом определённо стал лучше без этих сорока человек, включая проповедника.

Одобрительная улыбка тронула уголки губ и глаз Адского Высочества. Он казался поистине приятным джентльменом, хотя чрезмерно официозная обстановка всё еще смущала Гарри.

— В ваших словах есть истина, мистер Харт. Перейдём к следующему пункту. Вы втянули добропорядочного молодого человека, мистера Гэри Анвина, он же Эггзи, в организацию сомнительного характера, подвергая его жизнь и здоровье неоправданному риску.

— У вас так и написано — «добропорядочного» и «сомнительного характера»?

— Именно так. Сбили мистера Анвина с пути истинного. Вам есть что на это возразить?

— Простите, с какого истинного пути? Мелких краж и автоугонов? Алкоголизма, наркомании и домашнего насилия? — Гарри не на шутку завёлся. — К вашему сведению, мистер Анвин сейчас бы носил тюремную робу и сидел бы на нарах, и если бы не повезло, то делал бы это все последующие полтора года.

— Вы уверены, что предложили ему нечто лучшее?

— Я предложил ему выбор. Эггзи сам его сделал, и, полагаю, сейчас наслаждается весьма приятным обществом и более интересной работой, чем профессия вора-домушника.

Сатана задумчиво покачал головой. Гарри решил, что изящные оленьи рога идут ему больше всего.

— Я бы хотел напомнить, что мистер Анвин в возрасте пяти лет лишился отца по вашей вине. В какой-то мере. Здесь это не написано, если вы собираетесь спросить, но у меня хорошая память.

— Полагаю, я сделал достаточно много для того, чтобы вернуть долг Ли Анвину.

Дьявол встретил его слова молчанием и долгим, непроницаемым взглядом.

Прибавить к своим словам Гарри было нечего, и когда Сатана вновь заговорил, его интонации смягчились и словно бы разбавились неожиданно возникшим шотландским акцентом — или Гарри так показалось.

— Если бы вы только знали, мистер Харт, как моя работа осложняется этими вашими благородными жертвами и возвращением долгов. Между прочим, юному Гэри Анвину буквально недавно пришлось совершить еще одно массовое убийство, во имя спасения мира, и эти действия опять же были обусловлены вашим влиянием. Что вы на это скажете?

— То же, что и вы: он спас человечество.

— Откуда вы знаете, что у него получилось?

— У него не могло не получиться, — Гарри долго не раздумывал над ответом.

— Мне нравится ваша уверенность. Ладно, с убийствами разобрались. Но ведь было еще и совращение шведской королевской особы. Мистер Анвин, э-э, произвёл его в результате действий по спасению мира и как следствие вашего пагубного влияния, — Дьявол зачёл с листа, морщась от канцелярских оборотов.

Гарри было трудно держать лицо, но он взял себя в руки и ответил, вторя тону Сатаны:

— Осмелюсь предположить, что шведская королевская особа сама могла, как вы выразились, произвести совращение мистера Анвина.

— О, мистер Харт…

— В любом случае, принцесса Тильда стоит того, чтобы немного согрешить.

Дьявол удовлетворённо кивнул. Судя по движению его взгляда, список недобрых дел агента Галахада близился к завершению.

— Также стоит отметить, что в вашей земной жизни вы активно употребляли алкоголь и предавались развратным действиям с… хм… — Князь Тьмы заинтересованно уткнулся в бумагу. Когда он наклонял голову, пятно намечающейся лысины просвечивало под аккуратно зачёсанными волосами.

— Подробности моей частной жизни прошу оставить в покое, — как можно мягче сказал Гарри. Чуть не оговорился: «нашей» частной жизни.

— А еще нецелевое использование рабочего оборудования… как интересно… Но в самом деле, мистер Харт, останемся джентльменами. Кстати, прошу прощения, что не предложил вам выпить. Новая бюджетная политика: не наливать тем, кого можно вернуть на землю. Вашему другу Ланселоту пришлось налить две порции, — ухмыльнулся Дьявол.

Гарри на секунду показалось, что кресло под ним пошатнулось, и вовсе не из-за того, что воображение ярко нарисовало картину Ланселота с двумя стаканами скотча в обеих руках.

— Вернуть на землю? — переспросил он, облизнув пересохшие губы. — Ваше Адское Высочество, но как…

— Вопросы здесь задаю я, если вы еще это не уяснили себе, — неожиданно сердито отрезал Дьявол. Гарри мгновенно прикусил язык. — Перейдём к главному пункту обвинения.

Гарри занервничал, припоминая, что он мог натворить в последнее время, еще ужаснее, чем перечисленное ранее, но память не выдавала никаких сенсаций.

— Вы пренебрежительно отзывались о новых фильмах о Джеймсе Бонде, называя их скучными! — выдал Сатана, строго глядя на Гарри.

— Что?! — Он даже наклонился вперёд, не веря своим ушам. — Вы серьёзно?

— Абсолютно. — Лицо Князя Тьмы приняло откровенно угрожающее выражение. — На вас тут написали жалобу. Просили рассмотреть во внеочередном порядке.

— Жалобу?! Позвольте, но эти люди вообще сами видели, что они сняли? Особенно то, последнее? А нормальные фильмы они смотрели? Ваше Адское Высочество, я решительно заявляю протест. Где настоящий Бонд, не этот… — Гарри задохнулся от праведного гнева. — Где настоящие, серьёзные злодеи? Где масштаб?

Сатана собирался было что-то высказать, но Гарри уже было не остановить:

— Человек, который придумал сделать из Кью малолетнего хипстера — он будет у вас вариться в самом большом котле, я надеюсь? А вы видели Манипенни — безрукую кривую снайпершу? И этот ходячий Эдипов комплекс со вставными зубами? Откуда вся эта сентиментальность и пошлый драматизм? Бонд с охотничьим ружьём и тесаком защищает двух старпёров в шотландской хибаре и плавает в болоте — не смешите меня! А гомосексуальные намёки?!..

— Я понял, мистер Харт, понял. — Дьявол наконец-то смог прервать его пламенную речь. — И даже могу разделить вашу боль. Но мы обязаны удовлетворять жалобы. Постарайтесь впредь исправиться.

— Прошу прощения, Ваше Тёмное Высочество, но это невозможно. Я что, должен полюбить эту чушь?

— Ну, хотя бы попробуйте. Взгляните на эти фильмы не столь критично. Вы же умный человек, мистер Харт. Не слишком консервативный. И с фантазией, опять же… помните, нецелевое использование оборудования?

Гарри готов был поклясться, что в глазах у Князя Тьмы заплясали черти — зрелище было завораживающее.

— И вы же хотите вернуться туда? — Дьявол сделал неопределённый жест рукой. — Не в штат Кентукки, кстати. В Лондон. Ваши коллеги позаботились о вас. Ждут вашего возвращения.

Он замолчал, терпеливо ожидая ответа. Его спокойное, чуть угловатое лицо, внимательный взгляд, длинные пальцы, которые гладили краешек списка грехов — всё это остро напомнило Гарри о том, что его действительно ждут на земле. Наверное, уже очень долго.

— Решайтесь, мистер Харт. От вас требуется немногое. А у меня за дверью еще сорок человек, включая проповедника…

— И все после меня? — снова удивился Гарри.

— Ну конечно. Хоть они и умерли раньше, у вас было преимущество перед ними. Так что вы решили?

— Я согласен, Ваше Тёмное Высочество.

— Вот и славно! — Дьявол чуть ли не засиял от удовлетворения. — Идите сюда. Сейчас понесёте заслуженное наказание и можете отправляться домой.

Слово «наказание» Гарри определённо не понравилось. В конце концов, он только что сам обрёк себя на добровольную экзекуцию в земной жизни. Но он послушно встал и подошёл ближе к Дьяволу, который тоже поднялся с кресла, вновь принимая торжественный вид. Поправил белоснежные манжеты рубашки и запонки с козлиными головами, и глядя на него, Гарри на всякий случай сделал то же самое. Если его собираются перед воскрешением немного поджарить на адском гриле, то не помешает выглядеть при этом безупречно.

— Кстати, мистер Харт, — Дьявол заговорщически наклонился, — верховая езда вам ведь знакома?

— Немного, — кивнул сбитый с толку Гарри.

— Мы пополняем штат всадников Апокалипсиса, не интересует? Нет? Очень жаль, хорошие кадры у нас всегда в цене. Может, еще подумаете?

— Я бы не хотел задерживать сорок человек в очереди. И проповедника.

— Жаль, жаль. И знаете, что еще? Ли Анвин просил передать вам свою благодарность. За всё.

И, глядя в изменившееся лицо Гарри, добавил:

— Что ж, мистер Харт, рад был знакомству. Еще увидимся.

Он торжественно вскинул голову, и огромные козлиные рога, приколоченные к стене за его спиной, мгновенно превратили этого приятного джентльмена в грозного Бафомета. Потемневшие, немигающие глаза стали похожи на бездны, на дне которых сверкали молнии. У Гарри перехватило дыхание, но он не отвёл взгляда и, глядя в эти глаза снизу вверх, прошептал приличествующее случаю:

— Слава Сатане.

Правая рука Дьявола поднялась, сверкнула золотая запонка, в лицо Гарри дохнуло дорогим одеколоном и серой. И с ужасающей силой ладонь Сатаны влепила ему пощёчину — такую, что перед глазами у Гарри заплясали звёзды, а потом всё потемнело, и он провалился в небытие.

 

***

Открыв глаза, он снова увидел знакомое лицо, на этот раз на фоне серой стены больничной палаты. Мерлин, в его привычном кашемировом джемпере, в очках и с гладко выбритой головой, очевидно, больше не был Сатаной и смотрел на Гарри так, как вообще часто смотрел: одновременно и волком, и влюблённо. Влюблённым волком — самое точное определение.

— Гарри, — взволнованно произнёс он. — Дьявол тебя подери, Гарри!

— Не надо, — пробормотал Гарри чуть более неразборчиво и слабо, чем сам ожидал. — Я тоже рад тебя видеть.

Он приподнял руку и потёр лицо, нащупав ужасающую щетину и бинты. Голова гудела, особенно с левой стороны, куда пришлась дьявольская пощёчина.

— У тебя действует рука! — воскликнул Мерлин с несвойственной ему экзальтацией. Гарри мысленно приложил к его лысине оленьи рога.

— Конечно, действует. И я тебя узнаю, не смотри на меня так.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Лучше, чем ты думаешь. Что тут у вас? Спасли мир без меня?

— Естественно. — Мерлин обиженно поджал губы и окончательно стал похож на себя. Гарри с облегчением почувствовал, что вернулся домой. — И я уже уладил все формальности с правительством, ФБР и ЦРУ, пока ты так долго отлёживался.

— Ну, извини, в аду очереди на выход. Ты принесёшь мне бритву?

— Конечно.

— И мой халат.

— Хорошо. Еще что-то?

— Эггзи.

— Я скажу ему.

— И ноутбук. Закачай туда все фильмы о Бонде, я посмотрю, пока тут валяюсь.

— Все твои любимые фильмы?

— Вообще все. Все двадцать три.

На лице Мерлина отразилось желание ещё раз проверить результаты обследования головного мозга Галахада.

— Двадцать четыре, Гарри. Они уже сняли двадцать четвёртый фильм. «Спектр».

— «Спектр»?! Ты издеваешься?

Гарри закрыл глаза. Ему срочно захотелось обратно в ад.


End file.
